


S'mores

by murphym



Series: captain cahoots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Camping, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Parent Trap Reference, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: "You have no faith in us, Sawamura!" Bokuto yells. “I know how to pitch a tent. I do that every morning.”Sawamura does his best to ignore the innuendo and Kuroo’s horrid laugh. "Well, I haven't seen any progress."Kuroo relaxes a second later. "There's no need to rush.” He shrugs. “And you need to relax, you’re acting tootents.”The captains go camping together. Bonding, light sabers, and puns occur.





	S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally suppose to be gen without any relationships, yet I ended up throwing in some oikuro because I’m weak. Though their relationship isn’t centric and focuses more so on all the captains bonding during their trip.
> 
> I had spent time researching camping in Japan but never found anything that really captured me. Therefore, the environment is modeled off of the most recent areas I’ve gone camping, so it’s a bit Americanized in that aspect. If you’re curious, check out Lake Tahoe, which is the setting I had in mind while writing this fic. Some of the events in this fic were based off my personal experiences when I’ve gone camping. This was a lot of fun to write, and after this monster having spent an entire year in my drafts, I’m so happy to publish this and hope y’all enjoy it!!

"Hey, are you sure you grabbed _everything_?"

Bokuto frowns from behind the wheel of the car. “Stop doubting me so much!”

“Well, we’re gonna be up shit creek if you forgot something important.” Kuroo emphasizes as Bokuto slams on the brakes a little too soon, both jerking forward in their seats. If Bokuto forgot something essential, like, matches, then he’ll never hear the end of it. Not just from Kuroo, but from everyone else too.

"What street is it again?"

Kuroo frowns, turning to Bokuto. “Are you serious?” Bokuto’s biting his bottom lip. “You go to the same university as him!”

“Yeah, but, he always stays at my dorm because he lives farther away from campus. I don’t think Iwaizumi likes me, too.”  Kuroo snorts. It’s pretty hard _not_ to like Bokuto, but then again, he’s an acquired taste to some. Bokuto slaps Kuroo’s arm and he hits him back. “The street.”

“It’s the next light.” He won’t admit that he visits Oikawa the most often out of all of them.

The car makes a sharp left, Bokuto almost missing the street. They drive by rows and rows of apartment buildings until Bokuto turns into Oikawa’s apartment complex, slowing to a stop by the street’s curb. Bokuto presses his face to the window, squinting for a better look. Oikawa comes running out of his apartment, sleeping bag tucked in his arms and backpack stuffed to the brim.

"Hey, man!" Bokuto shouts as the car door opens.

Frowning, Oikawa stops himself from hopping into the back seat of the car. “Where am I going to sit?” He looks at the packing job that Bokuto and Kuroo have done. Bags and supplies are thrown together without a thought of organization. There’s hardly any room for Oikawa to sit. It’s an honest to god clusterfuck.

"On the roof." Kuroo smiles.

"Tettsun, I swear to god." Oikawa clicks his tongue at the mess and squeezes into the back of the car. Kuroo watches as Oikawa pushes bags aside to make room for himself. It shouldn’t be that much of surprise that Bokuto and him didn’t think the packing thing all the way through. Oikawa’s looking at the mess again. “Did Bokuto forget anything?”

"Why does everyone assume I forget everything?!"

"Because you do." He points out.

Kuroo turns to look out the front window again. “He forgot what street you live on.”

"Shut up!"

Oikawa shoots Bokuto a raised eyebrow in the rear-view mirror. “Kou-chan.”

Kuroo smirks at the exchange. “Well, Sawamura’s probably going to get there first. You know how he is.” He’s sure that Sawamura left at the crack of dawn and that his car is packed with careful consideration and planning. Kuroo notices that Bokuto’s hands tighten around the steering wheel. Also, they haven’t left yet. “Bo, what’s up?”

Bokuto doesn’t dare look at them. "So, uh, who’s picking up Ushijima?”

Absolute silence.

Kuroo and Oikawa exchange a look until the latter leans forward. “Kou-chan?”

“Sawamura.” Kuroo offers. “Probably?”

“Text Ushiwaka-chan.”

Bokuto whips out his phone and his thumbs fly across the screen. Oikawa sinks back in his seat, uncomfortably, that is, looking out the window. Kuroo thinks their trip may be a disaster in the making.

 

* * *

 

Ushijima watches as the buildings and suburbs of the city disappear as the drive continues. It’s been so long since he’s seen some greenery, and the small shrubs on his university’s inner city campus doesn’t count. His phone buzzes in his lap, and Ushijima sees that it’s a text from Bokuto. He swipes his thumb over the screen to read the message.

**From Bokuto Koutarou:**

    _dude, did sawamura pick you up??!_

He frowns at the question.

“Sawamura.” He says, eyes still on his phone. From behind the driver’s seat, Sawamura takes a second to give him a sidelong glance. “Thank you for picking me up.”

“You’re welcome? I had already told you months ago that I was going to drive you, so why are you thanking me again?”

Ushijima is quite thankful that he’s friends with someone as reliable as Sawamura. “Bokuto and the others would have forgotten to pick me up, that’s why.”

Sawamura runs a hand over his face. “Those two…” He curses under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Looking over his shoulder, Sawamura is unfortunately, not surprised. The smidgen of hope he had was for nothing. He sees that Bokuto and Kuroo are sitting on top of their flat tent, which is far from being set up, and poking each other with the tent poles. "Do you two need help?" Sawamura sighs heavily. The other three had arrived roughly two hours after Ushijima and him. Besides Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t have any pressing need to unpack and set-up their tent.

The two perk up at the sound of his voice.

"You have no faith in us, Sawamura!" Bokuto yells. “I know how to pitch a tent. I do that every morning.”

Sawamura does his best to ignore the innuendo and Kuroo’s horrid laugh. "Well, I haven't seen any progress."

Kuroo relaxes a second later. "There's no need to rush.” He shrugs. “And you need to relax, you’re acting too _tents_.” Bokuto and Kuroo are now doubled over in a fit of laughter.

Ushijima appears behind Sawamura. He feels blessed to be sharing a tent with him rather than Bokuto and Kuroo. "What are they laughing about?”

“They’re just being stupid.”

“Hey!” He hears Bokuto yell at the jab.

“Even though they aren’t finished, I do feel that Bokuto is probably capable of setting up a tent.” Unlike what other people may think of Bokuto, he is sensible and quick on his feet at times. Sawamura agrees silently.

"Hey, what about me?" Kuroo points to himself with the small pole in his hand.

"You're useless outside of random history facts, and that never comes in handy." Oikawa says, climbing out of his successfully set-up, one man tent.

"Thanks for that."

After some encouragement from Ushijima, Bokuto and Kuroo’s tent stands proudly only ten minutes later. Sawamura is relieved. With their tent finished, the duo head off for a walk around the campground. He’s left unpacking the rest of their supplies before nightfall. Looking at the state of Kuroo’s car, Sawamura wonders how Oikawa even got in there. They've snagged a nice campsite. It's not close to any nearby campers, and they're backed against a small pond.

"Are you going to be okay sleeping in a tent by yourself?" Ushijima asks Oikawa, who is unpacking the final products and supplies for cooking.

Oikawa scrunches his nose. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I thought my question was clear. I will try to clarify - "

"You don’t need to." Oikawa shoots Ushijima an annoyed look. "I'm not a child, Ushiwaka-chan. I'll be fine" Ironically, he pouts like a child and storms off.

Sawamura ignores it, going back to filling their coolers with more ice. He expected Oikawa to be difficult around Ushijima. As long as it didn’t interfere with their trip, then he didn’t care. Ushijima turns to him with the slightest frown. “I’m surprised he wanted to sleep by himself.”

“Why do you say that?” Sawamura’s puzzled by the question. Oikawa tolerates them, so it isn’t out of character for him to pick isolation from the rest of the group. If Ushijima hadn’t offered his two-man tent, then even Sawamura might have slept on his own.

“Kuroo had told me in confidence that sometimes Oikawa is afraid of the dark.” Ushijima pauses. “Wait, he told me not to tell anyone that.”

“Oh my god.”

 

* * *

 

The banter back at the campsite slowly fades out of his range of hearing. Sawamura is happy to get away from the chaos, even if it’s only for a moment. He’s far away enough and finds himself a tree, too lazy to walk all the way to the bathrooms. Placing the flashlight in his mouth, he unzips the front of his pants. The peace is so short-lived, for not more than a second later Sawamura hears a loud snap behind him and—

"SAWAMURA!"

The shout makes him jump, flashlight falling from his mouth, and Sawamura is praying to god that he didn't just _piss_ all over his shoes.

There's laughter, which tells him that Bokuto is the culprit. Sawamura, however, is not laughing.

"I didn't think that'd actually work." Bokuto heaves from laughter, wiping underneath his eyes.

Sawamura quickly manages to cover himself and grabs the flashlight. "Bokuto, you scared the piss out of me!"

Bokuto doubles over in laughter in again.

 

* * *

 

"Oikawa is still sleeping." Looking over at Oikawa’s tent, Sawamura sighs.

They had planned to make an early start to their day, but the chances were now slim considering that Oikawa was sleeping in.

Ushijima returns to his chair by the fire with a mug of coffee in hand. "Should I wake him?"

"You're the wrong man for the job my friend." Kuroo smirks.

"Why do you say that?"

Ushijima’s obliviousness is something he still finds appalling. He shakes his head and speaks before Kuroo has a chance to answer. "No, just leave him."

Bokuto rubs his chin as a thought forms in his head. "Hey, I've got an idea."

"Excellent." Sawamura sighs. Bokuto's ideas are always so polarized. It’s either good or bad and nothing in between. "What is it?"

"Oikawa sleeps like the dead. I think it's time we prank him."

"That's an awful idea."

"I haven't even said what the prank was!"

Kuroo raises his brow. "Sorry, Sawamura, but I can't turn down a chance to fuck with Oikawa."

"I can understand why you like to mess with him." Ushijima looks thoughtful. The other three send him a curious look, which Ushijima, surprisingly, picks up on. “His reactions are good.”

There's no way that Sawamura wants this to turn into a three against one, but at this rate, it’s turning into that. "I'm staying out of it." He crosses his arms.

Kuroo clicks his tongue. "You're never fun."

He ignores the jab as Bokuto quickly starts explaining the details of the prank. The more Sawamura listens, the more he's dreading the outcome. He's still bitter over the fact that _Ushijima_ is going along with this. Though after coming to know him more over the past few years, Sawamura’s discovered that Ushijima does have a mischievous side to him. The three of them rise from their seats and head toward Oikawa’s tent. Kuroo keeps laughing, which is promptly answered with a “shut the fuck up” from Bokuto. Sawamura knits his eyebrows, watching in dread. It’s not going to end well, he keeps telling himself. They’ve unzipped Oikawa’s tent and somehow, three guys all over six foot manage to crowd inside it. After some careful maneuvering, Ushijima, Kuroo, and Bokuto have managed to drag Oikawa on his air mattress and out of the tent.

Sawamura stands up in a panic. "He's going to kill you." The comment earns him stupid grins from Kuroo and Bokuto while Ushijima looks passive as usual.

"Just you wait, Sawamura. You'll laugh and call me a genius when this is all over." Bokuto beams, almost dropping his side of the air mattress. Kuroo silently agreeing with a nod of his head.

Sawamura is now watching in horror when the three reach the shoreline of the pond. How _the hell_ has Oikawa not woken up yet? They carefully set the air mattress down and push it onto the water. To Sawamura’s horror, the three of them are successful. Sawamura joins them at the shoreline as they watch Oikawa drift away.

"I can’t believe this is happening."

“Believe it, baby.” Bokuto looks so proud.

Kuroo gives him that shit eating grin that always gets under Sawamura’s skin. "But look how peaceful that is. It's beautiful."

"Yes, I do agree with Kuroo on that one." Ushijima chimes in.

Sawamura turns his attention back to Oikawa, who is still dead to the world. “Hey.” He says quietly. “What if he ends up going out too far?” The pond isn’t that big, but it worries Sawamura.

All three of them look at him. Silence. Then they look back at Oikawa.

"That would be a problem." Ushijima frowns.

"Yes, thank you."

Bokuto shrugs. "Time to wake him up.”

All three of them begin yelling Oikawa’s name. Their voices disturbing the quiet morning. Panic rises in Sawamura again when Oikawa eventually stirs and lifts his head. Oh, _fuck_. He begins to sit up but the air mattress wobbles in the water at the sudden movement. Oikawa looks around frantically, ripped from sleep and eyes going wide.

"Good morning, Oikawa!" Bokuto sings.

Here it comes.

It's quiet at first, but Sawamura can hear Oikawa. "What is..." Then he's yelling. " _What the hell is going on_?!"

Kuroo and Bokuto are doubled over with laughter, even Ushijima looks amused.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Sawamura immediately blurts out.

"You could have stopped them! What the fuck?!" Oikawa looks around again, freezing whenever the air mattress wobbles.

Ushijima shouts. "Oikawa, you probably shouldn't move so much or else you'll fall off!"

Bokuto whines and shoves him. "That's the whole point."

"Oh, right."

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Ushiwaka-chan!"

Sawamura can’t bear to watch it anymore, and he'd like to prevent World War Three if possible. Though his hopes of prevention most likely died from the very beginning. "Can we please end this now? Oikawa is going to unleash hell if we don't do something."

His question is met with a groan from Kuroo. "That's not fun."

“We can’t do anything from here anyway.” Bokuto adds with a shrug.

Oikawa is still cursing and yelling and probably plotting his revenge at this very moment. Carefully, he tries to flip around onto his stomach, and the other three laugh as the air mattress continues to teeter around on the water.

"He's going to fall in...." Sawamura says to himself underneath his breath, praying and hoping that he's wrong.

_Don't fall in._

Oikawa shifts around on the mattress. All of his movements precise to avoid falling in. He rolls up his sleeves and reaches his arms out into the water to safely paddle back to land. Oikawa manages a few feet at most, but he dives his arm into the water with too much force, slides off the air mattress with a loud splash. Sawamura feels his blood turn to ice, and Bokuto and Kuroo are laughing to the point that they're crying.

Oikawa resurfaces. "It's freezing - !" He starts yelling more obscenities and devilish promises as he swims, trying to drag the air mattress along with him.

Sawamura and the others move closer to the shoreline as Oikawa nears, struggling to wade through the water with all his layers. His wet hair sticks to his head and clothes heavy with water. The sight reminds Sawamura of an angry wet dog.

Bokuto is the first to meet Oikawa once he trudges out of the water. "You should have seen your face - " That's all he gets to say before Oikawa grabs his arm and yanks Bokuto into the water.

He makes a note to self to never underestimate Oikawa Tooru’s strength. "Holy crap." Sawamura breathes out.

Oikawa's eyes dart to Kuroo next, and he seems to understand the fate he's going to meet. "Oikawa! Don't get so upset!" Kuroo tries but Oikawa's got his arm too. "Shit - " And Kuroo lands in the water. For some reason, Oikawa is more pissed off at Kuroo than anyone else, because he’s kicking and splashing water at the other until Kuroo’s drenched and pleading for him to stop.

"You fuckers!" Oikawa hisses, grabbing Ushijima not a moment later by the arm.

Though Ushijima isn’t budging. “Oikawa, I’m much heavier than you. I have more muscle mass as well, so I don’t think you can - ” He manages to shove Ushijima into the water with a loud splash.

Oikawa catches his breath and stares at the three of them in the water as they surface. Bokuto starts wailing about the water's icy temperature, and Kuroo’s flailing like a cat that's been given a bath. Sawamura silently watches, and without warning, he laughs. _Laughs_. Because they had it coming. The moment laughter leaves his mouth he tries to stop it, freezing and pretending like he hasn't moved an inch.

"Sawamura laughed!" Bokuto stands up, soaking. "See! I'm a genius!"

Oikawa whips around with the eyes that give Sawamura flashbacks to their volleyball matches, and he's honestly terrified.

"Oikawa, I had nothing to do with it!"

Sawamura ends up in the water too. He never stood chance, especially after he laughed.

Oikawa pushes his wet hair away from his face before turning on his heel. "There's no way in hell I'm forgiving any of you!" He's walking back to their campsite now.

Sawamura and the others make their way out of the water. He looks over at Kuroo, who's acting like he's never experienced cold water before.

"Do you think he's going to leave?" Ushijima asks.

He sighs. "I wouldn't doubt it, but he didn’t drive himself."

Bokuto laughs and Sawamura swears that he’s the biggest dick when it comes to pranks. "That was worth it."

Kuroo shivers beside him. "I'm so fucking cold. Fuck you, Bokuto."

"I wasn't the one who threw you into the water!"

“The water isn’t that bad.” Ushijima adds. “Actually, it’s refreshing.”

Kuroo’s face scrunches up as he looks at him. “Can you not feel pain or something?”

“Pain and temperature are not the same thing, Kuroo.”

Kuroo is left grumbling as he trudges back to the campsite. Sawamura looks over his shoulder at Oikawa’s wet sleeping bag and air mattress. He’s definitely prepared for Oikawa to give them the silent treatment for the rest of their trip.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto kicks Oikawa for the fourth time (he’s keeping count), and it nudges him closer to Kuroo’s side of the tent. “Hey, Oikawa, I know we’re friends and all but I don’t wanna cuddle.” Kuroo mumbles into his pillow.

"It’s all Bokuto's fault!"

Bokuto turns over so violently that the entire tent shakes. “I’m so tired of everyone blaming me!”

"This time it is your fault!" Oikawa turns to him, looking at Bokuto’s pouting face. "Please, for the love of god, stop kicking. And Kuroo— ”

"What the hell did I do?!"

Kuroo’s lack of self-awareness reduces Oikawa to a frown. “You’re hogging the extra blankets, and it’s cold.”

"Hey, if you're unsatisfied with the cozy and humble abode of Bokuto and Kuroo, then your wet sleeping bag is waiting for you."

There’s no arguing that one. Oikawa _would_ be in his wet sleeping bag, which _was_ Bokuto's fault, if Bokuto and Kuroo hadn't offered to let him stay in their tent for the night. He's grateful - annoyed - but grateful. Oikawa goes silent and nestles his nose beneath the blankets, shutting up after acknowledging the validity of Kuroo’s point.

Bokuto hums. "I guess the wet sleeping bag is kinda my fault."

"Thank you."

"It was brilliant, though."

Oikawa rolls his eyes. He hears Kuroo laugh beside him, and the impulse to elbow him is strong. A moment later, Oikawa feels Kuroo’s hand pat his head, fingers carding through his hair. “Sorry, Oikawa.” It’s good that they’re in total darkness, because if not, Bokuto would of caught onto Kuroo’s hesitance to remove his hand. Silence follows Kuroo's apology and Oikawa is thankful for it. Bokuto and Kuroo’s banter is exhausting, and as of now, it’s even more grating after the prank they pulled this morning.

"Hey, Kuroo." Bokuto interrupts the silence.

"Hm?"

"Would you rather eat talking food or live in a world where food can eat you?"

"Bo, what the fuck?"

Kuroo and Oikawa both look over at him. Oikawa wonders, yet again, where Bokuto comes up with the most ridiculous shit.

"Well?"

Kuroo frowns. "Eat talking food." Oikawa would have chosen the same thing.

"That’s so weird.”

"You are the one that asked.” Oikawa points out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Bo," Oikawa can faintly make out Kuroo’s smirk in the darkness. He inwardly groans, because Bokuto’s sparked something between the two of them. "Would you rather have cactuses as hands or have, like, really short dinosaur arms?"

"Cactus hands! Imagine if you've got an itch, that would come in handy!"

"Nice pun!"

Struggling to hold back his laughter, Oikawa is in a toss-up in fleeing the tent. He’s not going to get any sleep at this rate. The tent zipper cuts through their laughter, which turns into a series of screams at various octaves. “Some of us are trying to sleep!” A light shines into the tent, effectively blinding him, and Oikawa recognizes that the intruder is Sawamura. Oikawa lets out a heavy sigh. He was sure that death was on his doorstep a second ago.

“Dad, you ruined our sleepover.” Kuroo whines, but Oikawa can hear the smirk in his voice.

“We are camping...in the woods. I just should be hearing birds and cicadas—not the three of you pissing around.” Even though it’s dark, Oikawa can make out the glare that Sawamura is boring into them.

“But we’re not pissing?” Bokuto cocks his head to the side.

“You know what I mean!”

Oikawa sits up, rationalizing between the two options he has. Both of them are awful, dreadful, any synonym for a shitty situation. “Sawamura, please let me sleep in your tent.”

Silence.

He puffs out his cheeks. “What?” Their lack of reaction annoying him.

“You do know that Ushijima is also in my tent, right?”

Oikawa shivers at the thought. “Yes.”

“Oikawa is _begging_ to sleep with Ushijima. This is rich.” Kuroo squawks from his side of the tent, laughing.

“Would you just shut up for once!” Oikawa hits Kuroo with his pillow. He is too tired, too cold, and too annoyed to even attempt to sleep in a tent with Bokuto and Kuroo. A night spent with Ushijima may be tolerable. After all, they’ll just be sleeping.

Now Bokuto sits up. “Oikawa, I’m pretty sure you talk more than Kuroo.”

“That’s my cue to leave.”

“Wait, you’re serious?” Sawamura’s eyes are bulging, stepping back to make room for Oikawa to exit the tent.

He steps out into the chilly air with his pillow and shivers. “Yes. I won’t be able to sleep with these two.” Oikawa lazily gestures behind him.

Sawamura’s still looking appalled but shrugs his shoulders in the end. “Whatever. We’ll make room for you.”

Bokuto and Kuroo are yelling apologies as Oikawa zips the tent up in their faces, following Sawamura from behind as he leads them to the tent across from the disastrous duo’s. Ushijima is so large that he practically takes up most of the tent.

“Oikawa?” Ushijima’s voice cuts through the night.

“He’s sleeping with us tonight, instead.” Sawamura says, climbing into his tent and shifting some things around to make room for him.

He waits just outside the tent, clinging onto his pillow as Oikawa continues to shiver. He’s now a little hopeful that he’ll get some sleep. Ushijima sits up in his sleeping bag. “Were you getting scared of the dark?”

The blood drains from Oikawa’s face, because how the hell did Ushijima, of all people, find that out?

“Who told you that?!”

“Kuroo.”

He’s going to kill Kuroo first thing in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto yawns loudly as he stands before the morning fire. He fans his hands out in front of him, absorbing the heat from the flames. It’s relaxing bumming around in the morning, but Bokuto’s ready to start the day. Unfortunately, not everyone is on the same plan, because Oikawa and Sawamura are still asleep. When Bokuto hears a tent zipper, he perks up.  _Finally_. It feels like Oikawa’s been sleeping for ages.

“Morning!” Bokuto calls out.

Oikawa yawns and offers a lazy wave of the hand as a response. It’s not Oikawa’s bedhead or tired eyes that catch Bokuto’s attention, but it’s Oikawa’s _jacket_. He squints, examining the black and red jacket that hangs on Oikawa’s figure. It looks familiar. That’s when it hits him.

Bokuto snaps his fingers. “Oikawa! That’s Kuroo’s jacket, man!”

Everyone looks over at Oikawa as Kuroo makes an unintelligent noise of question. Looking down at the jacket on him, Oikawa frowns. “What?” He pulls at the fabric. “No, it’s not.”

Though Bokuto’s sure, _positive_ , even, and he’s never positive about things that aren’t related to volleyball. “Yeah, it is! I totally know Kuroo’s wardrobe.” He’s borrowed enough of Kuroo’s clothes to be confident in that statement.

“Is not.”

“Yes, it does look like something Kuroo would wear.” Ushijima chimes in.

“See?” Bokuto gestures to Ushijima. “Ushijima’s got my back.” Then he turns to Kuroo, who looks sickly pale, and Bokuto frowns. Why is he being so quiet anyway? “Bro?”

Kuroo blinks once, then twice, like he’s finally come back to reality. “Uh...y-yeah...that’s mine.”

He’s _right_ about something! It’s one small thing Bokuto can add to his list of accomplishments. Though his success doesn’t feel quite like success, because Oikawa is making a face like he’s about to meet his death. Sure, Bokuto doesn’t know how Oikawa got Kuroo’s jacket in the first place, but it’s not that big of a deal.

“You'll get Kuroo’s cooties.” Ushijima says behind him.

Bokuto is so proud. “Ushijima, good one!”

Oikawa refuses to look up as he quickly unzips the jacket and hurls it at Kuroo. The jacket hitting him square in the face. Oikawa’s heading back to his tent, most likely finding another jacket to wear. The exchange is odd.

Kuroo removes the jacket from his face. “Did the zipper scratch my precious face?”

“Still ravishing as ever.” Bokuto’s words are met with Kuroo’s trademark smirk. “But, bro, how did he get your jacket?”

Again, Kuroo almost looks uncomfortable, but Bokuto doesn’t mention it. Kuroo shrugs. “No clue, really.”

Bokuto props his hands on his hips, humming in response. Oikawa would never wear any of their clothes, since the guy is always poking fun at their fashion choices. Stealing Kuroo’s clothes is also just out of the question. He shrugs it off. A tent zipper interrupts his thoughts, and Sawamura comes climbing out of his tent. “Dad’s awake!” Bokuto throws his arms up.

“Stop calling me that!”

“But it suits you.”

During Sawamura’s bickering, Bokuto notices that Kuroo doesn’t look so uncomfortable. Oikawa is still shying around the jacket situation when he joins them again. Though it’s not on his mind anymore when Ushijima offers to cook them breakfast. Food is more important to think about.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo watches as Sawamura’s four-runner pulls away, carrying Ushijima and Bokuto as well. The trio were making a store run for more ice. With the car out of sight, Oikawa plops down next to Kuroo at the picnic table and loops his arm around Kuroo’s. He turns and flashes him a smile.

“We’re alone.” Oikawa smirks, and Kuroo can tell that Oikawa’s up to something just by the look in his eyes.

He hums in reply, mirroring the mischievous look of Oikawa’s.

“Make out in the tent?”

Kuroo throws his head back with a sigh of relief. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Oikawa giggles and practically drags him off the bench. Eager much, Kuroo muses. They enter his tent and collapse onto the air mattress. Oikawa straddles him, leaning forward to claim Kuroo’s lips. It’s like it’s been _years_ since he’s kissed Oikawa. He knows they’re pressed for time, and Oikawa doesn’t waste a second, pressing his tongue against Kuroo’s lips and gaining access. Kuroo sighs into the kiss. Oikawa tastes of his mint chap-stick. It’s cool against his tongue and lips. Kuroo sucks at the other’s tongue. His hands find Oikawa’s waist, digging his fingers into the flesh until he feels bone. Oikawa ruts his hips against Kuroo’s groin.

 _Fuck._ They can’t get too carried away.

He pulls away, breathing in deep. Oikawa’s lips are red and sheen with saliva. Kuroo wants to kiss him again.

“Pretending not to be your boyfriend is exhausting.” Oikawa huffs and lays against Kuroo’s chest, head snuggled comfortably in the crook of his neck.

They’ve been dating for a few months now. Oikawa and him have been hesitant on telling the others, unsure of how they’ll react. Kuroo sure as hell doesn’t want to bring it up on their trip, though. It’s not the right time. Kuroo runs a gentle hand along Oikawa’s back. “Yeah.” He closes his eyes, savoring the moment. “Exhausting and hard.” There’s been times where Kuroo’s caught himself being too touchy with Oikawa in front of the others. It’s been a little difficult acting like they’re not as close, but with intimacy aside, the way they interact isn’t all that different since they started dating.

Oikawa lifts his head and cups Kuroo’s cheeks, kissing him and nibbling at Kuroo’s bottom lip. When Oikawa grinds his hips down again, he breaks away from the kiss at lightening speed.

“They’re gonna be back soon.”

Oikawa groans. “But Tettsun, I’m _horny_.”

“Don’t do this to me.” Kuroo runs a hand down his face. He's close to having a heart attack. Blood pooling in his face and elsewhere. They _seriously_ don’t have time for this. He needs Oikawa to stop talking before they end up taking this any further, and Kuroo knows just how to do that. He kisses Oikawa, effectively shutting him up.

“Please.” Oikawa begs between kisses.

“Oikawa, we can’t.”

His lover groans again and sits up with a pout. “You’re no fun, Tettsun.” Oikawa gets off Kuroo’s lap, whining.

The timing is perfect because Kuroo hears a car pull up to the campsite.

“See.” He points out.

Oikawa rolls his eyes, unzipping the tent. “Don’t be such a smartass.” And steps out.

He hears the car doors open and Bokuto yells. “Kids, we’re back!” Kuroo snorts and then his head falls against the pillow, pleading with himself to suppress the bit of arousal that Oikawa stirred inside him.

This is torture.

 

* * *

 

The fire crackles and Bokuto watches as the embers float up to the sky until they burn out. He doesn’t hear much besides the chatter of his friends and the crickets hiding out in the grass. It’s a nice change from the traffic and chaos of the city. He stretches out in his camping chair.

“How do you forget the chocolate for s’mores?” Sawamura ask.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Kuroo sounds somewhat honest. “It was Bokuto’s fault.”

“Kuroo, you’re such a fucking asshole. No it wasn’t!” His friend cackles. It’s actually Kuroo’s fault. He had admitted it on their way to go pick up Oikawa, yet Bokuto’s taking the blame.

Kuroo stands with a smirk. “You know what I did bring?” He walks off to the bear box.

“Something awful most likely.” Sawamura says.

Kuroo returns with a large glass bottle in his hand, shaking it. “Whiskey.” Last time Bokuto checked, Kuroo _promised_ to bring vodka and now he feels cheated.

“Bro, you said you’d bring vodka!” He pouts.

“Thought I’d change it up.”

Ushijima motions Kuroo over. “I’ve never tried whiskey.” The latter hands him the bottle.

“It’s disgusting.” Oikawa finally chimes in.

“That’s because you only drink really sweet shit.” Kuroo eyes him. “Whiskey will be a good change for you, Oikawa!”

“No thank you.”

Sawamura regards Kuroo with exhaustion. “Whiskey is not chocolate, Kuroo.”

“So? We can do s’mores without chocolate _and_ play a drinking game. Could it get any better?”

Besides feeling lied to, Bokuto isn’t one to deny a drinking game. He can’t remember a time when he hasn’t enjoyed one. Then again, Bokuto reckons he can’t remember playing them all too well, since he’s always been too drunk.

“What’re we gonna play, Kuroo?” He asks, practically jumping in his seat.

“Oh!” Oikawa perks up, actually looking excited. That’s the spirit, Bokuto thinks. “Never have I ever.”

Sawamura frowns. “We’re college kids not teenagers.”

“I was _trying_ to be helpful, Debbie Downer.”

“Who is Debbie Downer?” Ushijima asks.

Oikawa almost yells and Bokuto starts cackling. He loves Ushijima.

Kuroo, ignoring it all, shrugs. “Sure, let’s just do that. Who wants to go first?”

Bokuto claps his hands, ready for the challenge _and_ to get drunk. “Me!” He grins and hears a sigh from Sawamura. “Never have I ever shoplifted.” He watches as Kuroo narrows his eyes at him and unscrews the bottle of whiskey.

“Jackass.” Kuroo opens it and takes a swig, cringing.

“Wait. You’ve shoplifted?” Sawamura’s eyes go wide.

“I was five!”

“Five and dumb.” Bokuto smirks.

“Shut up, Bo.”

Ushijima turns to Kuroo. “My turn?” Bokuto nods his head. “Never have I ever not gone to Nationals.”

“Dude.” Him and Kuroo both say at the same time.

All four of them look over at Oikawa, who is probably trying to kill Ushijima with his glare, and Bokuto prepares for a meltdown. Though Oikawa stands up and snatches the whiskey bottle from Kuroo’s lap, taking more than just a quick swig.

“Hey, relax.” Kuroo takes the bottle from Oikawa and places a hand on his arm. Bokuto raises his brow. He’s never really seen Kuroo look that concerned over Oikawa before.

“I’m the picture of relaxed.”

“Ushijima, that was a little…” Sawamura trails off.

“What? It’s never happened.” Ushijima adds, so serious and so honest.

Oikawa plops back into his chair and mumbles for Sawamura to go. Thankfully, Sawamura doesn’t miss a beat, thinking quickly to change the atmosphere after Ushijima’s turn.

“Never have I ever lived in the city.”

Kuroo and him keep making fun of Sawamura and Ushijima’s questions as they go a few rounds. Their questions are far too innocent. He’s taken a few swigs from the whiskey bottle, but Sawamura, surprisingly, is the one who has had the most so far. Oikawa is a close second. It’s Bokuto’s turn again, and he’s not happy by the lack of hard-hitting questions.

He smirks. “Never have I ever kissed someone here.” There’s silence that follows his question, and Bokuto expects that, but what he doesn’t expect is for Kuroo to grab the whiskey bottle and take a drink. “Wait, bro, with whom?!” Bokuto yells

That’s when Kuroo passes the bottle to Oikawa, who actually looks _shy_ , and hesitantly grabs it before taking a drink himself, cringing. Bokuto is so shocked he can’t speak. This is fucking news to him. Kuroo always talks to him, yet this, he hadn’t heard of _this_. The rest of the group is just about speechless, too.

“You two…” Sawamura points his finger between the both of them, “...when did this happen? And were you drunk? Because I feel that’s a valid question to ask.”

He thinks so, too.

Oikawa looks over at Kuroo, a slight scowl on the former’s face. “Why did you have to do that?”

“We were gonna tell them eventually!” Even though it’s dark, Bokuto can still make out how red Kuroo’s face is. “Better to do it after we’ve had a few drinks…”

“Seriously, what’s up between you two?” Sawamura presses on again.

Kuroo brings his feet up to his chest, sinking into the chair and turning an even a darker shade of red. “Oikawa and I…we’re uh…we’re dating.”

Bokuto can’t hold his silence any longer. “Bro!” He yells, leaning forward in his chair. “How could you keep this from me?!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Well, this is quite the development.” Ushijima says, looking thoughtful.

“Shut up, Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Oikawa, it’s alright. I support you two.”

Sawamura frowns. “How long have you two been dating?”

“A few months…” Oikawa plays with the string of his hoodie. It’s so weird to see him acting reserved and hesitant.

“Well, you guys were good at hiding it.”

Bokuto didn’t even sense there was something between the two of them. He knows that he doesn’t pick up on things as easily as others, but Sawamura’s right. Kuroo never even came to him over liking Oikawa, too. He imagines that it was difficult for Kuroo to not say anything, since they share _everything_ with each other. Bokuto wants to know all the details.

He bounces in his seat, ready to ask question after question but Oikawa speaks again. “I’m going to bed.” His voice is uncharacteristically flat and quiet.

“Oikawa, I’m sorry.” Kuroo frowns, standing.

“It’s fine, Tettsun.” Oikawa shakes his head. Bokuto’s biting his bottom lip as he watches the exchange, worried that his friends aren’t on good terms anymore. “I promise I’m not mad.” Oikawa’s smile is small but it’s reassuring. “Goodnight, losers.” He turns to everyone to stick out his tongue before returning to his tent. The air is stiff and tense between them all now.

Kuroo falls back into his chair, running a palm down his face. “I’m such an idiot!”

“It’s okay, bro.” Bokuto tries to assure him. “I asked the question.”

“It’s still not your fault, though.”

Sawamura sighs. “Well, that was a dramatic end to our drinking game.”

“Aren’t you gonna call me an idiot, too?”

“Surprisingly, no.” Bokuto surely thought Sawamura would.

Kuroo whines. “He’ll probably kill me in my sleep tonight.”

“I can still hear you guys!” Oikawa shouts from his tent, and Bokuto laughs. His laughter disrupts the tension in the group, because they all end up sharing a laugh. He’s glad. Kuroo grabs the whiskey bottle again and takes a quick drink.

“Kuroo, I think you’ve had enough.” Ushijima says, concerned.

“No.”

Bokuto snorts. “Sawamura’s rubbing off on Ushijima. He’s sounding like a dad now.”

Sighing, Sawamura stands and promptly snatches the bottle from Kuroo. “I think we’ve all had enough, and I say we call it a night.” Spoken like a dad in true fashion, he thinks.

“You gonna tuck us in, too?”

Kuroo and him cackle as Sawamura’s biting his head off again. They abide by his suggestion though, and all four of them clean up before climbing into their tents. Bokuto snuggles into his sleeping bag, hardly tired. He thinks back to Kuroo and Oikawa’s relationship, becoming curious yet again. The alcohol and his inquisitive nature doesn’t stop him, and Bokuto starts firing questions. Although a little hesitant at first, Kuroo tells him how he confessed and about their first date. It’s cute how Bokuto can hear the happy tone in Kuroo’s voice when he speaks. Eventually, he does run out of questions.

Bokuto falls asleep wondering if Kuroo will remember in the morning.

 

* * *

 

If there’s one thing Kuroo doesn’t like about camping, it’s that it’s too fucking bright in the morning. He lifts his head from the pillow, and it’s like his eyes are screaming at him. Kuroo immediately remembers last night and wants to die. Too much whiskey. He presses the palms of his hands against his eyes.

“Morning, bro.” Kuroo removes his hands and looks over at Bokuto, who is still wrapped up like a burrito in his sleeping bag. “Hungover?”

“A little.” He sighs.

Bokuto starts to look antsy, squirming around. “So, uh, do you remember what you said last night?”

Kuroo remembers too well. He feels so stupid. That’s not how Oikawa and him wanted to tell their friends, yet after having a few drinks, his head thought it was a good idea. He’s even bigger idiot for bringing it up while drinking. Kuroo sighs again, nodding.

“Dude, I can’t believe you’re dating Oikawa!” The statement is so vague, Kuroo thinks.

“It’s too early for yelling.” He groans.

“Oh, yeah, my bad.” Bokuto sits up. “When were you gonna tell me? I’m your bro, ya’ know?”

Eventually, Bokuto was going to be the first person he was going to tell. If there’s anyone that is incredibly supportive and understanding, it’s Bokuto. Even with Bokuto’s unconditional love, Kuroo was still nervous. He turns over in his sleeping bag, facing the ceiling of the tent. “I don’t know...I wasn’t sure how you, or anyone else, was going to react. There’s also the fact that we’re all friends, we didn’t want to make it weird.”

Kuroo hears Bokuto hum to himself, thinking. “It’s okay, man.” Bokuto says. “I get why you two are together.”

“Why do you say that?”

Bokuto shrugs. “I haven’t seen you be all coupley, but you guys work.”

He nestles his nose underneath the sleeping bag, cheeks burning. “Thanks, Bo.” It’s comforting to hear that from Bokuto.

“Oh! Your jacket!”

Kuroo frowns, looking over at Bokuto. “What?”

“The one Oikawa was wearing. Now it makes sense why he had it.’’

“Oh my god.”

After Bokuto’s rant over the jacket and whining of being hungry, they leave the tent. Ushijima and Oikawa are already awake, the former building a morning fire. They join the other two around the fire pit.

“Good morning!” Bokuto grins.

“Morning.” Ushijima gives them a nod. “Sawamura went for a walk, but he’ll be back soon.”

“Damn. Who’s gonna pour my cereal now?” Bokuto whines, walking over to the bear box and pulling out different boxes of cereal.

Kuroo takes a seat in the chair next to Oikawa, who is bundled up more than usual. Oikawa wearing his sweatshirt hood is also a cute touch, he thinks.

Oikawa turns to him, pouting. “It’s freezing this morning.”

He can’t help but smile, because whether Oikawa realizes it or not, it was an indirect way of asking for some extra warmth. Kuroo beckons for him with his hand. “C’mere.” Oikawa frowns at the request. “It’s fine now, remember?” Oikawa still looks a little hesitant but stands a moment later and sits in his lap. Kuroo wraps his arms around Oikawa, pulling him close as Oikawa rests his head against Kuroo’s shoulder. It’s comfortable being like this with Oikawa in front of his friends. There’s no more hiding. “Better?” He asks, and Oikawa nods with a small smile.

Ushijima strikes a match, lighting the paper and kindling, the flame beginning to grow.

“Look at the cute couple!” Bokuto yells with a smile, mouth full of cereal as he walks over and takes a seat next to them.

Maybe, this is one reason Kuroo didn’t tell Bokuto right away, because he’ll be giving them crap.

Kuroo feels his cheeks grow warmer and it’s not from the fire. “Shut up.”

“There.” Ushijima says, standing. “The fire is going now.” The flames start taking over the kindling and paper beneath the heavier logs. Ushijima turns to them. “Now Oikawa won’t have to resort to PDA.”

“Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Yes?”

“Fucking bite me.”

Bokuto’s laughter cuts through the quiet morning. “You have Kuroo for that.”

Yeah, Bokuto giving them crap is definitely one of the reasons.

 

* * *

 

It’s mid-morning by the time they all arrive at the nearby river, paddles and raft in tow once leaving the rental shop. Ushijima had suggested they go rafting. It’s the perfect day for it with the sun out and minimal clouds. Sawamura likes the idea, he really does, but he’s sure one of the two idiots in their group will drown on their trip down the water. The five of them maneuver the raft onto the shoreline, throwing in their towels, backpacks, and a cooler.

“I wanna sit in the front!” Bokuto yells out, hopping over to the front of the raft.

Bad idea, Sawamura thinks, but he doesn’t say anything, opting to save his energy. They all pile in with Bokuto and him in the front while Ushijima, Kuroo, and Oikawa settle in the back.Using their paddles, they successfully push off. No going back now.

Bokuto and Kuroo scream out a celebratory yell, holding their paddles in the air. Bokuto’s paddle almost hitting Sawamura square in the face.

“Cool idea, Ushijima!” Bokuto looks back at the other.

“Thank you.” Ushijima nods. “I thought this would be fun.”

“Ushiwaka-chan having fun. Amazing.”

Ushijima turns his head to Oikawa. “Oikawa, I am very capable of having fun.” Oikawa goes silent.

“He sure told you.” Snickering, Kuroo elbows Oikawa before his paddle dips into the water.

“Shut up, Tettsun.”

The river’s flow is smooth and calm, making for an easy journey so far. Sawamura finds they don’t even have to paddle that often either. It’s all serene until Bokuto starts leaning over the edge of the raft. Sawamura pulls at his life vest. “Bokuto! Don’t you dare fall in!”

Bokuto makes a strangled yell of sorts, sitting up. “I was just testing the water. It’s cold, man.”

“Well,” Ushijima begins, “there was a lot of snow runoff this spring.”

“Hm, yeah. Ushijima’s so smart!”

“Thank you.”

Sawamura hears Oikawa mutter out an, “Oh my god.” That’s when he realizes Oikawa isn’t wearing his life vest anymore.

“Oikawa, please put your life vest back on.” Sawamura frowns from over his shoulder.

“But it’s not cute at all, and the water isn’t even deep.”

“Being safe isn’t suppose to look _cute_.” Sawamura isn’t convincing Oikawa, so he looks to Kuroo, his last resort. Because really, he does not want anyone drowning today while he’s in charge. He really does sound like a father, Sawamura thinks. “Kuroo, say something.”

Sawamura can see Kuroo’s eyebrows knit behind his sunglasses. “Me? Why?”

“Well...because he’s your…” He’s still not used to the news that his two friends are dating. It’s not that he doesn’t support them, but the big reveal just hasn’t sunk in yet. “...boyfriend.”

At his choice of words, Kuroo’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. Kuroo looks to Oikawa and shoves the discarded life vest into his chest. “You can’t die on me.” Real smooth.

He watches as Oikawa just pouts again. “Tettsun, it’s no big deal.” When Kuroo doesn’t respond, Oikawa speaks again. “Besides, if I fall in you’ll save me, right?” Oh, Christ.

Kuroo’s motionless and silent until he turns to Sawamura. “Sorry, Sawamura, I’m no match for this guy.” He’s really not surprised that Kuroo fell for that line. Any chance to look cool and Kuroo will take it, after all.

“You’re useless.” Sawamura sighs, facing front again as he reels Bokuto back into the raft for a second time. “I said don’t fall in!”

“All a part of my charm.” He hears Kuroo say.

At this, Sawamura frowns. Kuroo’s charm? How the hell did Kuroo charm _Oikawa_? Of all the people Oikawa could date, Sawamura hadn’t thought Kuroo would make the list. Though when he looks over his shoulder, Sawamura thinks again. The two of them are side by side, smiling at each other as Oikawa mumbles something that’s indiscernible to him. They look happy. Sawamura faces forward. No matter how they ended up together, if they’re happy, that’s all that matter to him.

“Oikawa, you really should wear your life vest.” Ushijima speaks from behind him and like clockwork, Oikawa starts cursing at him.

Surprisingly, their ride down the river isn’t bad at all. They’re doing a good job keeping the raft in the right direction and no one’s drowned yet. A miracle, Sawamura thinks. Kuroo brings up university, and they begin sharing stories from their spring semester. It’s a conversation of volleyball, all-nighters, parties, and part-time job woes. Even though they keep in contact regularly, they never share this much at once. Sawamura learns that Ushijima attracts a lot of attention at parties. Bokuto started being more diligent with his studies. Oikawa got scouted to be a host but turned it down. Then, Kuroo made the Dean’s List once again. He feels that much hasn’t changed with him, but Sawamura shares all about his uneventful semester as well.

“Looks like the river’s more shallow up ahead.” Ushijima points out, peering beyond the raft.

He looks from his position on the edge of the raft (Sawamura had decided to move over once Bokuto thought it was necessary to sprawl out), and Ushijima is, indeed correct. The clear water running below patches of rock and foliage. They start paddling, veering off to the right to avoid the rough patches ahead.

“Shit!” Kuroo shouts when the raft bumps into a large rock beneath them.

Sawamura feels it’s not that big of a deal. They keep maneuvering through the shallow areas of water, picking up speed as the raft rounds along a small incline. Even while being up front, Sawamura doesn’t notice the rock until it’s too late. Their raft bumps into a rock head on, stopping them altogether and jolting the raft. His vision is a blur, and Sawamura feels himself falling, cursing as he goes overboard. He sees the panicked looks of his friends as his body finds the cold river water. It’s icy, feels like pins and needles against his skin, and Sawamura also feels a twinge on his knee.

“Man overboard!” Bokuto screams, mixing with the yells of his name.

Sawamura pushes himself to standing, hands finding the edge of the raft to steady himself as he wades in the water.

“You okay, man?” Kuroo immediately asks.

Sawamura still isn’t over the initial shock. He shouldn’t have been sitting on the edge of the raft like that, no wonder he fell in. At least he wore his swim trunks.

Ushijima leans forward, extending a hand out. “Thank you.” Sawamura accepts it and with the help of Ushijima, he gets back on the raft.

“You do realize…” Oikawa starts, grin on his face, “that you kept telling Bokuto not to fall in and you ended up being the one to fall into the water.” Bokuto snorts beside him, clapping a hand over his mouth. Kuroo looks on the verge of laughter as well.

“Bokuto, shut up.” Sawamura breathes out, eyeing him.

Ushijima points to him. “Sawamura, your knee.” They all look to his knee. The skin there is broken open and bleeding, water and red running down his right leg. Oh, perfect. When he fell in, he must have hit his knee on a rock. It barely even stings. “Here.” Ushijima is digging through the backpack while the other three manage to get the raft moving again, continuing their journey down the river. He hands Sawamura a few bandages. “Do you need anything else?”

“No.” Sawamura shakes his head. “Thank you, Ushijima.”

“Of course.”

Kuroo lets out a sigh. “Damn, I almost had a heart attack.”

Bokuto’s nodding. “Yeah, our dad almost died!”

Sawamura’s given up on asking them not to call him that, saving his breath and energy. Instead, he busies himself by bandaging up his knee, ignoring them.

It’s not long after that they pull over to a sandbar to have lunch. Ushijima and Bokuto braving the cold water and swimming along the riverbank after finishing their meal. It’s during this that Ushijima imitates Sawamura falling off the raft, and when that happens, he swears he’s never heard Oikawa laugh that hard and loud before. More importantly, Sawamura can’t believe that Ushijima is actually doing an impression. It’s one for the history books.

Thankfully, the rest of the trip down the river is easy but long. It’s nearly five o’clock when they reach the end and board the bus. It’s a silent trip back to their car, with Oikawa asleep on Kuroo’s shoulder while Bokuto and Ushijima share playlists on their iPods.

Sawamura enjoys the peace and quiet for now, reminiscing the day’s events. He’s glad they planned this trip.

 

* * *

 

Sawamura wakes from the sound of his tent rustling and tiny screeches. It’s pitch black when he opens his eyes, and he blindly reaches out to find his flashlight. The sounds persist, and Sawamura really wants to know what the hell it’s from. If it’s Bokuto and Kuroo playing a prank, then he’ll kill them. Finally, Sawamura finds the flashlight, turning it around in his hand to turn it on. The light hurts his eyes, squinting as he starts shining it around to find the source.

The light shines on the top of the tent and Sawamura flinches. It’s a damn _bird_ , conveniently stuck in the mesh lining of the tent.

“It’s a bird.”

“Oh my god!” Sawamura jumps. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” Ushijima apologizes.

“It’s fine.” He looks back up at the bird. It’s flapping it’s wings trying to get free. “How long have you been awake?” Why does this have to happen to _them_? It spooked Sawamura at first, but the bird is now a nuisance.

“Not more than a minute. The bird woke me up.”

“What should we do?” Sawamura hears rustling from Ushijima’s side of the tent. He looks over with curious eyes to watch Ushijima pull something out from underneath his pillow. It looks like a small, white baton. “What is that?”

Ushijima also looks at it, like he’s unfamiliar with the thing as well. “I forgot my flashlight, so Oikawa lent me this.” More fumbling from Ushijima. “I think this is it - ” There’s a strange noise and blue light.

Sawamura flinches _again_. He’s tired of getting freaked out tonight. Making the connection instantly, Sawamura’s eyes widen. “Is that what I think it is?”

Ushijima looks at him, genuinely confused. “Do you know what it is?”

“It’s a light saber...why the hell did Oikawa bring a light saber on a camping trip?!”

“Light saber?”

“Yeah, have you seen Star Wars?” Ushijima shakes his head. “Okay, don’t tell Oikawa that, or he’ll subject you to marathoning all the movies in one night.” The series was entertaining and interesting, but the whole experience makes Sawamura shiver. That was a long night.

Ushijima looks back to the light saber in his hand. “Then I won’t say anything.” Good plan.

There’s violent flapping from above, and Sawamura startles at the noise. Oh, right, the bird.

“Okay, so how is using a light saber the solution to our problem?”

Ushijima doesn’t even answer him. Instead, he starts prodding at the bird with the tip of the light saber. More squawking and wing flapping. The bird just looks angry at Ushijima, who puts a little more force behind his ministrations, shaking the tent. No doubt Bokuto and Kuroo would think they were doing something illicit. One more jab of the light saber and the bird’s claw breaks free from the mesh lining, flying away.

“Well,” Sawamura begins, “that was anticlimactic.” He’s just glad the bird is gone.

Ushijima turns off the light saber. “Problem solved.”

“Remind me to ask Oikawa why he brought a light saber with him.”

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

They’re only ten minutes into their hike when the five of them begin to spot snow on the ground. Bokuto lets out a squeal that's similar to a pig’s as he dashes over to the patch of white. Sawamura isn’t that surprised to have already encountered snow on their hike. They had a winter that had brought more rain and snow than the past five years combined. Even with the warming temperatures, patches of white were still standing strong.

“Amazing…” Sawamura catches himself mumbling.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Ushijima comes up from behind.

The two of them watch Bokuto, who is up ahead snapping picture after picture. Kuroo’s quick to join him.

“It’s why I suggested this trail.” He continues. “I figured we would get quite the view.”

Sawamura nods. He’s impressed with all of Ushijima’s suggestions this trip. The five of them have been to some amazing spots, and it’s only gotten better as the trip’s progressed.

“Okay, you old farts let’s keep moving.” Sawamura feels one of Oikawa’s hands push him forward, doing the same to Ushijima as well.

Not wasting his breath by bickering with Oikawa, they continue their hike, slowly climbing in elevation as the trail becomes more steep and muddy with their ascent. Ushijima’s ahead of the group, leading the way. After moving to the city for college, Sawamura’s missed the mountains, the fresh air, and crystal clear lakes. This hike is just what he needs, and it puts the cherry on top of their camping trip.

Kuroo stops in front of him. “Oh my god...I feel so out of shape.” He pants, looking up at another incline covered in snow. Sawamura will admit that trudging through the snow makes it harder. A majority of the time they’re all slipping and sliding whenever they encounter some rough, snowy patches in the trail. “What if I die on this mountain?”

“Dude.” Bokuto looks over his shoulder, down at Kuroo. “If you die, I die.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Oikawa scoffs. This time he’s pushing at Kuroo’s back, moving them forward again.

Ushijima’s voice rises above them. “It’s the elevation, Kuroo.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” Oikawa exhales, trying to sound annoyed but Sawamura can clearly tell that Oikawa is out of breath.

He’s positive that Ushijima is the only one that’s unphased by the change in elevation, along with Bokuto, but Bokuto’s stamina is just a mystery in itself. It will probably catch up with him later on. Despite Kuroo’s whining, they continue the climb until Bokuto’s shrieking again, running ahead of Ushijima. “Look at this view!” Bokuto booms, arms stretched wide over his head and grin reaching from ear to ear. Sawamura and the rest of them finally catch up with him. “Guys, do you see this?!”

Sawamura can only guess they’ve almost reached the top of the summit by now, and below them, one of the many lakes on their hike sits at the bottom of the basin. It’s deep, dark blue water still frozen around the edges. The water is so calm that it paints a perfect reflection of the mountain they’re climbing.

Kuroo whistles beside him. “Damn.”

“I’m sure you city boys have never seen anything like this before.” Sawamura says, smile smug as he crosses his arms.

“Shut up, country bumpkin!”

Bokuto playfully smacks Ushijima’s arm. “Hey, Ushiwaka, I bet you a 11,000 yen to jump in that lake when we get down there.”

The frown Ushijima wears is amusing. “Bokuto...do you think I’m stupid?”

“Yes.” Oikawa answers for him, and Sawamura smacks him upside the head, which causes Oikawa to whine loudly.

“Bo, you don’t even have the money for that bet.” Kuroo snickers.

Sawamura thought the same thing. Bokuto likes to make bets he can’t afford. He decides to break up the banter for something far more important, at least to him. “Why don’t we get a few pictures?” He suggests.

“Oh, good idea!” Bokuto completely having forgotten about the bet starts digging through his backpack pockets in search of his phone. Along with himself, the others all start doing the same.

They take picture after picture at the edge of the drop-off, making sure to get the stunning background in behind them. When Sawamura offers to take a photo of just Kuroo and Oikawa, Bokuto gags jokingly when Oikawa surprises Kuroo with a kiss on the cheek. If he didn’t have to keep so still with the camera, then Sawamura might have done to the same.

“What about a group photo?” Ushijima then suggests, and Bokuto begins to tell him that he’s a genius as they all agree enthusiastically.

Ushijima props his phone against a rock that’s far away enough to capture the five of them in one photo. The timer begins and Ushijima joins them.

“Can we please take a decent picture for once?” Sawamura asks.

Bokuto is front of him on the ground next to Kuroo, lying on his side like Leonardo Dicaprio is ready to draw him. “No promises, Sawamura!” He laughs.

The shutter clicks, and they rush over to inspect the image. Crowding around the phone, Ushijima pulls up the photo and Sawamura smiles. It’s actually _nice_. Sawamura had stood next to Ushijima and Oikawa, all of three of them smiling with the addition of a peace sign thrown up in the air by no other than Oikawa himself. Surprisingly, Bokuto and Kuroo hadn’t become too over the top. The two of them winking at the camera with their tongues out. He’s really pleased with the group photo. Sawamura can’t wait to share that on his social media when he gets back home. They’re having a great time, and the picture really captured it.

“Honestly, I look so good in that photo.” Oikawa deadpans and Kuroo laughs, says something along the lines that he always looks good and Bokuto’s gagging again.

A moment later they’re packing up their phones and moving along the trail. Bokuto digging into the snacks as he’s too hungry to wait for lunch. The descent of the hike has more snow than their way up mountain. His shoes crunching on the hard blankets of snow. Just as Sawamura’s trying not to fall on his ass, something cold and hard hits his shoulder with a ridiculous amount of force. “Ow!” Sawamura yells, holding onto his shoulder. It stops the whole group as he looks behind him. Ushijima stands a few feet back from him with one hand holding a snowball. “Ushijima?” He blinks.

“Oh, Sawamura, I’m sorry. I was aiming for Oikawa.”

Bokuto and Kuroo double over with laughter as Oikawa practically hisses. “Ushiwaka-chan, what the hell?”

Ushijima was aiming for _Oikawa_. He was trying to throw a snowball at Oikawa. The fact has Sawamura laughing now, too. Oikawa bends over and gathers up snow in his palm. Oh, here it is. He starts stepping out of the line of fire.

When Oikawa throws it, Bokuto yells. “Snowball fight!”

They’re all scrambling on the side of the mountain, ducking and dodging the snowballs that each come their way. No one’s on a team, and all of them are just throwing mindlessly at one another. It’s the last thing Sawamura would have expected to occur with their hike being in the middle of June. Kuroo hits the back of his head at least twice, and now, he’s trying to return the favor. Though the guy is dodging his throws to point of frustration and Sawamura actually curses. “Damn it!”

“Oh my god, Dad just cussed!” Bokuto laughs beside him.

Sawamura throws his reserve snowball right at Bokuto’s chest. He wheezes from the impact.

“Ushiwaka-chan, don’t you even - !” The shriek comes from behind the three of them, looking over their shoulders to get an idea of why Oikawa is yelling at Ushijima this time. What Sawamura sees isn’t what he expected, because Ushijima’s entire left leg has fallen through the snow as he’s collapsed forward.

“Man down! Man down!” Bokuto is yelling, running down the hill toward them, despite slipping with every step.

 

* * *

 

They finally reach the bottom of the mountainside, and thankfully, there’s less snow on the path. Oikawa isn’t joining the others for lunch, however. He’s further up the embankment with just Ushijima as Sawamura, Bokuto, and Kuroo are at the lake’s edge, stuffing their faces. He looks back down in front of him, staring at the cold compress he’s got held against Ushijima’s ankle. The sight isn’t sitting well with him.

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa apologizes again, and it feels weird biting back his pride and stubbornness to genuinely apologize to someone he’s always considered his enemy. “You got hurt because of me, and now your coach is going to murder me in my sleep, because I wounded the almighty Ushiwaka-chan!”

Ushijima only frowns at his exaggeration. “But you were going to get hurt.”

Oikawa scoffs at that.

In the middle of their childish snowball fight, Ushijima had prevented him from running on a weak patch of snow, and he ended up being the one to take the fall. Oikawa isn’t sure what possessed Ushijima to actually do such a thing for him, because he’s never pinned him as the type to protect others.

“We were playing around and being careless. It would’ve been my fault if I got hurt.” He shrugs, adjusting his grip on the compress. Oikawa sighs. “Besides, it should be Tettsun getting hurt in my place not you.”

Another frown. Is that all Ushijima does when he talks to him?

“Why Kuroo?”

“Because he’s my idiot of a boyfriend, after all.” It’s not like Oikawa would have wanted Kuroo to get hurt regardless, but he was too busy throwing snowballs at the back of Sawamura’s head when it happened.

Ushijima turns his head, glancing over at the others. Bokuto is in the middle of taking his shoes and socks off, most likely getting ready to test out the water. “It’s fine.” Ushijima says before returning his gaze back to Oikawa. “Speaking of Kuroo, you two are an interesting couple.”

“Thanks?” Oikawa isn’t sure what to make of that.

“It was unexpected, but I think you and Kuroo are good together.”

Ushijima’s honesty is still one thing Oikawa isn’t good at handling. “Oh...thanks…” Sawamura and Bokuto have already come to him separately, telling Oikawa that they support the two of them, yet it’s just weird coming from Ushijima. He can only blame it on the fact that out of everyone, him and Ushijima are the least close.

“Oikawa.” He meets Ushijima’s eyes. “I know we don’t hang out as often - ” Ushijima might as well have read his fucking mind, “ - but do you not like spending time with me?”

The question hits him like a truck. He’s suddenly feeling guilty for how he’s treated Ushijima recently, especially while on their trip.

Oikawa shakes his head. “I don’t hate hanging out with you, Ushiwaka-chan.” He lowers his eyes. “You’ve always been my rival, that’s all. It’s easier being petty with you than acting all chummy, because I’m not there. At least, not yet.” Oikawa isn’t ready to pour his soul out to Ushijima, but he’s okay with sharing that much. Maybe, one day he’ll be mature enough to be a real friend to Ushijima.

“I see.” Ushijima rests his chin over his thumb and fore finger, obviously in thought. “I’m happy to know that you don’t dislike my presence.” That’s pushing it a little, Oikawa still gets easily annoyed with him, unfortunately.

“Iwa-chan would be so proud of me right now.” Oikawa sighs.

A loud shriek echoes through the mountains, and the two of them whip their heads over to see Bokuto bouncing around. He’s whining with an expression like Bokuto had just ate something sour. Oikawa notices that Bokuto’s feet are bare and bright red. Bokuto yells yet again. “Cold!”

He turns back to Ushijima. “Think it’s time we join them.” Oikawa’s hungry, but he also wants to watch Bokuto’s stupidity with a front row seat. Ushijima agrees with a nod, and Oikawa doesn’t hesitate to help him to his feet. “Careful.” He warns when Ushijima shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

“It feels fine. No need to worry.”

“Well...I’m going to worry anyway.” Oikawa wonders if Ushijima’s coach will have a bounty out for him if he speaks of getting hurt on their trip.

Ushijima is sincere when he speaks. “Oikawa, thank you.”

Oikawa doesn’t know how to react to the other’s expression of gratuity. He scratches at the back of his neck, averting his eyes with a mumble. “It’s no big deal.”

They join the group for lunch. All of them asking about the condition of Ushijima’s ankle. Thankfully, it’s not looking bruised or swollen. He tucks into his sandwich shortly after. Oikawa is plopped down on a rock next to Kuroo when he speaks. “Bo was just in the middle of testing out the water.” Kuroo smirks.

“It’s cold! Don’t even try it!”

“Wasn’t planning to.” Oikawa mutters, chewing his food. He had already been brutally awaken by lake water earlier in their trip. Even if it was voluntary, he wasn’t looking to get into the water. Oikawa can admit that Bokuto’s one brave son of a bitch for trying. “Hey.” He swallows his food, an idea brewing in his head. He’s capable of scheming up a plan just like Bokuto and Kuroo. “I’ll pay one of you to skinny dip.” He’s met with silence. “Seriously?”

Sawamura waves him off. “I’m broke, but I’m not that desperate.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at him. “You’re no fun.”

“That’s because dads don’t know how to have real fun.”

“Bokuto, would you please stop calling me dad.”

Suddenly, Kuroo’s taking off his sunglasses and pulling his t-shirt over his head. Oikawa just stares wide-eyed. “Tettsun?”

Ushijima stops mid-bite, raising his eyebrows. “Kuroo, I’m not interested in seeing you naked.”

“Dude, just look away.” Kuroo grumbles as he stands, unbuttoning the front of his jeans. “Listen,” He looks down at Oikawa, “consider this as retribution for pranking you. Also, I don’t want money. I want something better.”

Oikawa raises his eyebrows, smirking. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I want the rest of your sandwich.”

Dead silence. That wasn’t exactly what Oikawa was expecting, but then again, it’s _Kuroo_. He opens his mouth to only close it again.

Kuroo snorts. “I’m just fucking with you.” He buttons his jeans and reaches for his shirt. “The look on all your faces were priceless.” As stupid as it was, Oikawa’s glad that he can keep his lunch.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“You two are disgusting.” Sawamura grimaces.

Oikawa doesn’t get a word in because Bokuto finally speaks up. “I’d skinny dip for a sandwich.” He says more to himself than anyone else.

Kuroo pulls his shirt over his head. “There’s no way in hell I’m going in that water, not for money, and definitely not for a sandwich.”

“Yeah, bro, your dick would freeze off.”

“It hurts just thinking about it.”

After Sawamura begs them not to talk about their dicks, they continue the hike once finished with lunch. Thankfully, there’s no more falling or snowball fights. Oikawa just takes in the scenery as they walk the trail. He’s never been one to spend much time in the outdoors, but this trip has given him some perspective. Oikawa doesn’t see camping or hiking as so boring anymore, and to his horror, he’s actually really enjoying himself on this trip (pranks aside).

Eventually, they return to the car mostly unscathed. The ride back to the campsite is one full of laughter and banter.

He sits next to Ushijima, and it’s not so bad.

 

* * *

 

It’s the last night of their trip, and they’re sharing the rest of the whiskey by the pond’s edge. The air cool and the crickets singing. The crackles and pops of the campfire comforting. They don’t speak much, simply enjoying the peace of the night. Sawamura looks over at his friends. Kuroo and Oikawa both look up at the night’s sky, admiring constellations. Ushijima passes the bottle of whiskey to Bokuto. They’re genuinely enjoying each other’s company.

He smiles to himself. “To think we were all rivals…” It’s a thought he hadn’t meant to say outloud, but the words spill off his tongue.

Only a few years ago they were in high school, facing each other through volleyball nets. It’s something he’s been thinking about this entire trip. They’re all a little different now.

“Yeah.” There’s nostalgia in Kuroo’s voice.

Nekoma was Karasuno’s destined rival, but he had always shared a camaraderie with Kuroo. The same goes for Kuroo and Bokuto.

Bokuto’s shuffling his feet in the dirt. “Do you guys ever miss it?” He glances at the rest of them, eyes glowing in the dark. “Like, your old team? High school?”

“Are you saying I’m not good enough for you Kou-chan?”

“What? Of course not! Your tosses are the best, Oikawa!”

Sawamura shares Bokuto’s sentiment. He often thinks of Karasuno, wondering how the team is doing, if those spry first years from back then are being model upperclassmen. Missing what he had in high school sometimes feels like an understatement, but Sawamura knows there’s no use in staying in the past. After all, he’s got his whole life ahead of him to think about.

“Of course.” It’s Ushijima who speaks first. They all look to him, surprised. “I enjoyed being captain, enjoyed my teammates.” His lips curl into a fond smile. Some viewed Ushijima as the type to utilize his teammates as simply as tools, but it wasn’t the case. He genuinely felt like Shiratorizawa had been his second family.

Uncharacteristically, Oikawa doesn’t say a thing.

“Yeah, I loved being captain!” Bokuto grins. “I miss it.” Sawamura hums in agreement.

Oikawa pulls his knees into his chest, staring straight ahead. “Leading my team, it was the best feeling.”

Sawamura remembers the feeling that came with being captain. There were so many moments were he’d look at Karasuno and be so proud. It was _his_ team, his legacy.

“High school was also more simple, huh?” Kuroo sighs, seeing his breath in the cold of the night. “College is such a pain in the ass.”

“Says the guy on the Dean’s List.” Bokuto snorts.

“Doesn’t mean it’s easy.” He watches as Oikawa laces his fingers with Kuroo’s, squeezing their hands together. It’s intimate, private, something Kuroo’s feeling that only the two of them know. Sawamura doesn’t want to pry.

“Sorry, bro.”

Kuroo waves Bokuto off with his free hand. “It’s cool.”

“It’s harder.” Sawamura wants to acknowledge Kuroo’s feelings toward college. That he’s not taking him lightly. The adjustments he’s made since leaving high school have been a test of his mental fortitude, but Sawamura always pushes forward. “Give me that.” He gestures to the forgotten whiskey in Bokuto’s hand.

Bokuto whistles. “Who, Dad, don’t go overboard.”

Sawamura dismisses him with an eye roll when he grabs the bottle. He takes a swig and holds out the bottle, Oikawa takes it.

“Yeah, college makes me feel dumber than before.”

“Bo, you’re not dumb.”

“Yeah, yeah. But it feels like it.”

“I think people misjudge you, Bokuto.” Ushijima adds, grabbing the whiskey bottle from Oikawa when he tries to drink from it again. “You have a positive attitude every day, appearing carefree and less capable, but you have a lot of strengths that most don’t see right away.”

Sawamura’s speechless, but Bokuto throws an arm around Ushijima’s shoulder with a laugh. “You’re such a good guy, Ushijima!” Bokuto’s smiling ear to ear, and Sawamura can see that his eyes are glossy. “Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m your bro. I’m suppose to give you all that praise and shit!” Kuroo’s laughing.

Oikawa interrupts his hyena laugh with a sigh. “I just never get to sleep anymore.” They all groan. It sounds like they’ve all had some sleepless nights since the start of attending college.

“Yeah, Oikawa after an all-nighter is scary.” Bokuto takes back the whiskey bottle.

“I _need_ my beauty sleep.”

A few of them snort at Oikawa’s claim before a brief silence overtakes the group again. It was a nice feeling to share their struggles with each other. That they weren’t alone. Sawamura smiles and turns to the group. “But we’re getting through it.” He says. “And not alone.”

Kuroo mirrors his smile, clapping Sawamura on the back. “Hell yeah.”

“Alright, can we call it a night before I start crying?” Oikawa groans.

“Sounds good to me.” Sawamura’s feeling tired himself, too. The whiskey was starting to get to him.

They all stand, brushing off their backsides and heading toward the tents. Bokuto whines loudly. “Man, too bad we don’t have one big tent to sleep in!” Bokuto wants them all to be together. It’s a cute thought.

“It would still be very cramped with the five of us.” Ushijima adds, and Sawamura’s nodding.

Finishing their nightly routines, they head off to their respective tents. Sawamura goes to bed with a warm feeling in his chest. It’s a feeling he hopes that doesn’t flee too soon. One more morning they’ll share together before parting ways, and Sawamura plans to cherish it.

 

* * *

 

The smoke from the morning campfire still lingers in the air as they pack. The smell clinging to his clothes and hair. Bokuto tosses the sleeping bags into the trunk of Kuroo’s car. Almost everything is packed. He looks over his shoulder, only their backpacks and his camp chairs remain on the campsite. This time him and Kuroo packed the car with Sawamura and Ushijima’s assistance. It definitely looks better than their previous packing job.

“Thanks, Sawamura!” Bokuto claps on a hand on Sawamura’s back.

Ushijima comes from behind them and fits them perfectly into the trunk, closing it. “All that’s left is our bags.”

“Yeah.” _And then it’s goodbye_. Bokuto keeps that to himself, opting for a sigh instead.

“Oh, bro, I know what you’re thinking.” Kuroo slings an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. “That we gotta say goodbye.” He smirks. “Am I right?” Bokuto is annoyed by how perceptive Kuroo always is. It’s awesome on the court, but in their personal lives, it can be a pain in the ass. Well, Akaashi referred to him as that for a reason after all.

“Kou-chan is very sentimental like that.” Oikawa hops up onto the trunk of Kuroo’s car with a genuine smile.

“Hey, watch the paint job.”

“It’s a shit paint job, Tettsun.” Kuroo’s old, beat-up 1999 Toyota is nothing to brag about, but it works, which Kuroo told him one day.

Sawamura also shares a smile. “It’s okay. I was thinking the same thing, Bokuto.”

Bokuto’s glad that he’s not the only one. Their trip was beyond fun. It was an experience he’ll take to the grave. They’ve had countless text conversations and late night Skype calls with each other, but nothing beats hanging out with his fellow ex-captains in person. With everything they have in common and the connection they share, Bokuto truly cherishes it. He wishes they could see each other more often.

“I’m sad to say goodbye, too.” Ushijima looks over his shoulder at the campsite. “I made many new memories with you all here.”

“Aw, Ushiwaka-chan is sentimental, too.”

“You can’t say you won’t miss us, Oikawa.” Sawamura eyes him.

Oikawa looks down and swings his legs. “I’ll miss you guys a little.” He mumbles.

Kuroo laughs beside him. “He’ll miss us a lot. I promise.”

“Tettsun, shut up.”

Bokuto’s lucky that he goes to the same university as Oikawa. He gets to see him on a daily basis, and play volleyball with him. That’s the cool part. Bokuto’s really lucky, because Kuroo would probably want to be in his shoes.

“Even though you two are a major headache,” Sawamura begins, pointing to both Bokuto and Kuroo, “it’s fun hanging out with everyone.”

Bokuto is beaming brighter than the sun right now. “Did ya’ hear that? Dad had fun with us!” Sawamura grumbles over the nickname.

“I guess I had fun, too.” Oikawa huffs.

He wants to have _more_ fun with them all. This trip can’t be their last. Bokuto wants to make more memories, more time together. He grins, forming the perfect solution. “Hey, we should plan another trip, like, for winter break! Think about it!” Bokuto watches as all eyes fall on him. They look thoughtful, curious. “We could go to the snow! A ski trip!” He proposes. There’s nothing more Bokuto wants is for them to say yes. How could they not?”

“I agree.” Ushijima says immediately.

Kuroo’s nodding. “Ditto.”

That’s when Oikawa gives in, too. “I guess so.”

Then, Bokuto and the others look to Sawamura, waiting. Bokuto’s bouncing in place, already excited and confident in Sawamura’s answer. “What do you think, Dad?”

Sawamura sighs but smiles a moment later. “Okay, let’s do it.”

“Yes!” Bokuto yells proudly. Sawamura finally approves of one of his ideas, and he has to say, it’s a pretty good idea. “We should start planning soon!” Everyone’s nodding in agreement. Bokuto can’t wait to see them again. It’s been so long since he’s properly gone to the snow, and he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather go with than his friends right here.

“It’s about time we take-off, though.” Sawamura finally says. The words Bokuto dreaded to hear.

“Okay.” Bokuto pouts before looking around the group. “Group hug?”

“No.” Oikawa says without missing a beat.

The other four laugh, and they’re all pulling Oikawa in for a group hug. It’s cramped and hot and they all smell after not showering for days, but Bokuto loves it. There’s a comfortable silence between everyone, just smiles and an unspoken, shared appreciation for each other.

They stay like that for awhile until finally saying goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this is received, I'll probably write their winter break trip!!
> 
> Anyway, you can find me on twitter @bokutohs_


End file.
